The Bodyguard
by Chiya Shirokanna
Summary: Bodyguard baru untuk Neon membuat keseharianya merasa tertekan. Namun, dengan kehadiran Kurapika, ada sesuatu yang membuat Neon nyaman.Seiring berjalanya waktu seolah olah perasaan itu ada. berawal dari saling ingin melindungi,sampai lebih dari berteman.


**Malam itu, Neon benar benar tidak terima kalau keseharian nya di kawal oleh banyak Body Guard. Ayah nya yang selalu saja khawatir terhadapnya membuat Neon benar-benar kesal. Ayahnya, Nostrad, mempercayai Kurapika sebagai salah satu dari berbagai macam bodyguard yang di sewa oleh ayahya.**

**Kemana pun Neon pergi, Kurapika dan bodyguard lainya selalu ada di belakang Putri seorang Mafia itu.**

**Sampai suatu saat Neon bertanya dengan tatapan mata sebal kepada Kurapika yang di paling percaya sebagai ketua dari pada bodyguard lainya oleh keluarga Nostrad, **

"**Kurapika.. Bisakah sehari saja kau tidak menjadi bodyguard ku?!?!! Aku bosan terus di kawal, aku ingin bebas !!" kata Neon dengan sedikit nada sebal.**

"**Aku bisa saja tidak menjadi bodyguard mu. Tapi, semua tergantung pada keputusan ayah mu" jawab kurapika dengan pandangan dingin seolah dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikerjakanya sekarang.**

"**Kau ini !! Memang nya ayah ku membayar Mu berapa untuk menjadi body guard ku!"**

**Protes Neon di hadapan Kurapika**

"**Aku tidak peduli ayah mu membayarku berapa, tapi ini hanya sebuah bentuk balas budi karena ayah mu akan membantuku untuk menghadapi mafia kelas A…. Genei Ryodan…"**

**Kata akurapika yang kali ini membalas tatapan Neon dengan Serius**

"**Jadi maksudmu Kau membantu agar Kau juga dapat bantuan??"**

**Tanya Neon yang makin bertambah sebal dengan Kurapika**

**Namun Kurapika tetap berdiri keras pada pendirian nya**

"**Ya. Aku tahu kau memang tidak bisa bebas dengan banyak nya Bodyguard, tetapi, ini hanya bersifat sementara, sampai aku mengalahkan Genei Ryodan"**

**Kata Kurapika yang kalin ini memalingkan pandangannya dari Neon **

* * *

**Tak lama kemudian Nostrad, ayah neon Menelepon kurapika,**

"**Kurapika, Tolong biarkan para bodyguard yang lain untuk menjaga Neon, aku butuh kau di rapat pertemuan kali ini." kata Nostrad.**

"**Hmm… Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana" Kata kurapika**

"**Hei, yang menelepon mu itu Ayah kan? Em, Kurapika, dia bilang apa padamu?" Tanya Neon Berharap harap bahwa kurapika akan meninggalkan nya kali ini. **

"**Neon… kali ini kau menang, aku tahu bahwa kau mengharapkan bahwa aku akan pergi. ya,memang aku akan pergi untuk menghadiri rapat bersama ayah mu, tapi aku tidak akan melepaskan pandanganku. Mereka yang akan mewakili ku. Jadi kemana pun kau pergi, aku akan mengejarmu."**

**Kata kurapika panjang lebar untuk mencegah Neon tidak kabur dari para bodyguard yang memang sedikit payah…**

"**Ahhh, jadi begitu…." Neon sedikit memasang tampang menyesal, yang hanya acting belaka.**

**Neon tersenyum kecil saat kurapika juga bilang pada para bodyguard lainya agar menjaga Neon baik baik. (maksudnya mungkin ada harapan bagi dia untuk kabur dan bebas).**

"**Sampai Jumpa Kurapika!!!" lambaian tangan itu tidak disertai dengan akting nya, namun malah senyuman lebar dari bibir manisnya itu**

* * *

**Kali ini Neon berjalan sesuka hatinya, walaupun para bodyguard terus mengikutinya.**

"**Kalian ini.. Tidak ada kapok2 nya ya menjadi bodyguard ku…." Kata Neon.**

**Mereka semua hanya diam.**

"**Aku sudah pernah bilang kan. Aku ingin bebas. Tapi, kalau kalian tidak bisa membebaskan ku.. Akan kupaksa kalian untuk membebaskan ku."**

**Kata neon dengan tatapan serius kepada mereka**

**Dalam hitungan menit Neon berhasil bebas, akan Tetapi, Kuroro memanfaat kan keadaan itu.**

* * *

**Di suatu tempat di mana Neon merasa bebas. **

"**Permisi Nona, apa benar kau yang bernama Neon?''**

**Tanya Kuroro yang sedang dalam penyamaran tentunya.**

"**Iya, ada apa? Ada yang bisa kubantu? Emm….."**

"**Danchou. Atau panggil saja aku Kuroro"**

"**Sebelum nya, apakah kita tidak lebih baik bicara di gedung ini?" lanjut Kuroro**

"**Ah, baik. Jadi ada urusan apa dengan ku?"**

"**Bisa, .. Kau ramalkan masa depan ku? Nona?"**

"**ahh, kebetulan sekali. Aku sangat senang bisa meramal masa depan mu, Danchou. Oh ya, ngomong ngomong panggil aku Neon saja, tidak usah Nona."**

"**Jadi, bisa kau sebutkan identitas mu?" lamjut Neon**

"**Namaku Danchou, atau sering dipanggil Boss. "**

**Kuroro terus berbicara mengenai dirinya sampai selesai. Kamudian di lihatnya Neon yang sedang menulis dengan Nen yang bertipe Spesifications**

**Kemudian dia menggunakan keahliannya yaitu mencuri kemampuan Nen seseorang. Tentu saja, ia mencuri kempampuan Nen milik Neon.**

"**Ini hasil ramalan nya, kelihatanya kau pemudayang sukses ya :D"**

**Kata Neon sembari memberikan lembaran kertas berisi hasil ramalan kepada Kuroro**

**Tiba tiba Kuroro menangis setelah membacanya. Ia terharu sekali dengan apa yang dilihatnya.**

**Neon terkejut. "kenapa kau menangis? Emm… Danchou?" tanya Neon heran.**

"**aku terharu.. Ramalan mu sangat lah bagus"**

**Puji kuroro**

"**aahhh!!! Benarkah??? "**

**Neon gugup.**

"**Sungguh. Contohnya, biar kubacakan satu kalimat dari ramalan mu ya,"**

"**AH~!! Tidak tidak tidak tidak!!!! A~ aku tidak mau melihat hasil ramalan orang, sungguh, a~ aku tidak mau!" keta neon sambil menutupi wajah nya dengan kedua lenganya**

"**hmmm… aku mengerti"**

"**Ehh, hei, ee.. Aku.. Ke kamar kecil dulu ya " kata Neon mencari alasan untuk menenangkan diri.**

* * *

**Bersambung…..**

**(Chapter 1 / selesai)**

**RADIO HUNTER**

**(Author, Neon)**

**Author : Ah.. Ini masih permulaan!! Tunggu saja aku akan membuat sesuati yang lebih seru lagi!!! *semangat semangat! Ganbatte!!!***

**Neon : Ah, author sangat terobsesi dengan ceritanya rupanya.. =="**

**Author : EH? Sejak kapan kau kemari? Bukanya tadi kau ke kamar mandi?**

**Neon : Heehh,… ==" Chapter 1 kan sudah selesai, tentu saja aku sudah tidak berakting lagi..**

**Author : Eh… *Sampai lupa* iya ya. Ah!!!! Aku lupa!!! Dimana dia?? Dimana??? Hei, ada yang tahun dia dimana????**

**Neon ; Dia siapa bos?**

**Author : Pemeran yang paling manis!! Mana dia?**

**Neon : Eh, pemeran yang paling manis?? Cari saja aku, aku kan paling manis , **

**Author ; Eh.. Bukan kau. Tapi kurapika!! Aku mau bilang sesuatu!!**

**Neon : Kurapika sudah pulang. **

**Author : *Kena serangan jantung mendadak* EH.. **

**pada hal aku mau bilang kalau peranya di chapter 2 lebih menantang..**

**Neon : Kau itu memang selalu membuat cerita yang menantang..**

**Author : Lalu?**

**Neon : Pasti Kurapika tahu itu boss, kau ini bodoh juga ya ternyata..**

**Author : Ohh. . Begitu ya,? Bagus lah..**

**Neon : . Mimpi apa ya aku semalam mendapat author seperti ini… .**


End file.
